UZUSHIOGAKURE NO SATO
by Jyu Violet Grace
Summary: Naruto y Naruko los gemelos jinchurikis de Konoha al no poder cumplir su sueño en Konoha huyen de ella para poderlo cumplir en la villa de su ultimo familiar vivo su abuelo el kage de Uzushiogakure no sato.
1. JINCHURIKI

"**UZUSHIOGAKURE NO SATO"**

DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE Y TECNICAS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA EXCEPTO LA HISTORIA A Y UNO QUE OTRO OC CREADO EN MI MENTE.

BUENO AQUÍ EMPIEZO MI NUEVO FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ES Q SIGO SIN TENER COMPU Y PUES LUEGO PIDO UNA PRESTADA .

DATTEBAYO- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

"_MENDOKUSAI"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

**GAKI- DEMONIO/INVOCACION HABLANDO**

"_**NO PUEDE SER…"- DEMONIO/INVOCACION PENSANDO**_

* * *

"**JINCHURIKIS"**

Estaban los dos escondidos de toda la gente que los perseguía siempre era lo mismo los golpeaban e insultaban diciendo – es tu culpa demonio devuélvemelos- siempre era lo mismo todos los días pero todo empeoraba el día de su cumpleaños iban a su casa y los sacaban a rastras para golpearlos hasta que estuvieran satisfechos.

Pero esta vez Naruto un niño de no más de 4 años de edad con pelo rubio y ojos tan azules como el cielo que vestía una playera blanca con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en su espalda y un pantalón negro con vendas en el muslo derecho y las tradicionales sandalias ninja , no iba dejar que le pasara nada a su hermana gemela Naruko su hermana tenia al igual que su hermano el cabello rubio llegando a media espalda lo tenía suelto y usaba la misma vestimenta que su hermano.

Así que antes de que llegara la gente a su casa que no era más que un pequeño cuarto con una litera para que ambos hermanos durmieran y una pequeña cocina, salieron de esta para esconderse , había escuchado que había un bosque al que los civiles no se acercaban ahí se dirigían al bosque de la muerte pero no tuvieron mucha suerte ya que a medio camino se encontraron con las personas que siempre los lastimaban.

Ellos corrieron pero el viendo que su hermana no podía más se paro y le dijo a su hermana.

– Naruko escóndete aquí – le dijo este señalando un pequeño callejón – y no salgas hasta que te lo diga – su hermana se le quedo viendo ya que sabía lo que iba hacer.

Pero nii-san… – le respondió esta a su aniki con ojos llorosos -deprisa Naruko ahí vienen- le dijo Naruto a su gemela ignorando lo que le dijo y empujándola dentro del estrecho callejón.

Después de esconder a su hermana en el callejón sintió como un fuerte dolor en sus piernas y cayó pesadamente al suelo y fijo su vista de donde provenía su dolor y lo que vio fueron dos kunai clavados en sus piernas uno en cada una. Su hermana iba a salir de su escondite para auxiliarlo pero él no quería eso, quería proteger a su hermana a la única persona que el amaba, la amaba tanto que daría su vida para protegerla- ¡NO SALGAS! – le grito este a su hermana, paralizándola ahí para que no se mostrara ya que si la veían iba a pasar lo mismo que él y Naruto no quería eso la quería proteger del infierno que se iba a desatar sobre Naruto.

A donde crees que vas demonio – se oyó una voz grave proveniente de la calle en donde estaba tirado Naruto, los gemelos voltearon enseguida al origen de la voz, Naruko se sorprendió al verlo pero Naruto se noto mostro impasible el ya sabía que era un shinobi desde el momento que vio los kunai supo que era un ninja, los hermanos siempre temieron mas a los ninja ya que siempre golpeaban más fuerte que los civiles y siempre los acuchillaban con sus kunais o tiraban sus shuriken a los rubios simulando jugar al tiro al blanco.

Donde está el otro demonio mocoso – el sabia que se refería a su hermana así que no dijo nada ni siquiera la volteo a ver por qué sabía que si la veía ahora el sabría donde estaba, solo se le quedo viendo impasible.

– No te preocupes en un momento me lo dirás – le dijo al rubio mientras jugaba con un kunai con su mano derecha, mientras que a espaldas de este se veía como llegaba toda la gente que los perseguía anteriormente – jajaja hablaras en un momento demonio – dijo mientras veía como se acercaba la muchedumbre y a sus costados aparecían 4 shinobis mas.

Se encontraba en una pradera con enormes arboles alrededor y en la distancia se podía ver 2 enormes montañas nevadas blancas como las nubes en los cielos "_donde estoy hace un momento estaba… donde esta Naruko" _ pensó Naruto volteando a ver a todos lados buscando a su hermana hasta que la diviso saliendo de detrás de un árbol – NARUKO – le grito el rubio mayor a su imouto mientras corría hacia ella - NARUTO – le respondió esta.

En cuanto se alcanzaron se abrazo Naruko a su hermano – hermano estas bien creí creí que… – le decía la rubio mientras soltaba abundantes lagrimas sobre el pecho de su hermano – no te preocupes Naruko estoy bien – le dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Ella estaba muy asustada ya que lo último que vio antes de aparecer en ese bello lugar era como su hermano le daban la peor golpiza que había recibido hasta ese entonces.

**Así que por fin el sello empezó a funcionar – **se escucho una voz zorruna que venía del frondoso bosque donde se encontraban – **si parece que si - ** se escucho una segunda voz igual de tenebrosa que la primera venir del lado opuesto de donde provenía la primera.

Al escuchar estas voces cada hermano volteo haber de donde provenían las voces Naruto verifico de donde provenía la primera mientras que Naruko busco el origen de la primera.

**Que tal mocosos hasta que por fin aparecen me hicieron esperar mucho tiempo yo soy Kurama el Biju más poderoso de todos los humanos me conocen como ky… - ** dijo Kurama pero no termino de decir ya que Naruto termino de decir lo que tenía que decir – eres el Kyubi – le dijo Naruto al grandísimo zorro sin inmutarse y sin mostrar el mas mínimo miedo por dicho ser – **yo soy Kokuo el lobo blanco de 5 colas pero eso ya lo sabían mocosos– **le dijo el gran lobo blanco a Naruto que no estaba nada sorprendido al igual que su hermana

– Si ya lo sabíamos lo único que no sabíamos quien estaba sellado en quien – le respondió el rubio mayor a los dos bijus sin mostrar un signo de temor.

- **Como te enteraste gaki quien te lo dijo – **le ordeno el gran zorro a Naruto.

– Nadie me lo dijo Kurama-san fue muy fácil de deducir la gente siempre que nos golpea nos dice monstruos, demonios, devuélvanmelos y esto siempre ha pasado desde que nacimos así que, qué demonios o debería decir bijus causaron muertes hace 4 años créeme no fue difícil la historia de lo que paso hace 4 años es muy conocida así que solo se me ocurrió que los sellaron en nosotros hace 4 años y al parecer estaba en lo cierto – le dijo a los Biju mientras se levantaba la playera que tenia mostrándoles el sello que estaba en su abdomen.

**Nada mal mocoso al parecer si tienes cerebro - ** le dijo Kurama a Naruto con tono burlón.

– Gracias Kurama-san pero cambiando de tema que es lo que quieren – les dijo a ambos Biju mientras se ponía entre ellos y su hermana.

–** No te preocupes niño no les queremos hacer daño se lo prometimos a sus padres – **dijo el lobo de 5 colas a los niños.

– Conocieron a nuestros padres – dijo la pequeña Naruko dirigiéndose a las enormes criaturas.

– **Así es niña tu padre el Yondaime Hokage - ** le dijo Kokuo a la pequeña rubia sorprendiéndola por completo, pero cuando volteo a ver al Uzumaki mayor no tenía cara de sorpresa simplemente se le quedaba viendo "_así que tenía razón eh" – _pensó Naruto mientras que se le quedaba viendo a Kokuo.

_- _**A****l parecer eso también lo sabías gaki se te nota en tu cara – **interrogó Kurama a Naruto.

– Tenía mis sospechas pero solo eran teorías así que Namikaze Minato era mi padre – le dijo a Kurama mientras veía ahora a su hermana que lo veía sorprendida – tranquila Naruko no te lo dije porque no estaba seguro y no te quería preocupar.

**Ilumínanos gaki como llegaste a la conclusión de que tu padre era Minato – **le dijo al ojiazul mientras lo miraba retadoramente, Naruto se le quedo viendo por unos momentos molesto.

– Cuando me entere que teníamos sellado al Kyubi y al Gobi sellados en nosotros me puse a investigar un poco todo lo referente a ustedes – dijo mientras señalaba a los Biju - y llegue al tema que hablaba del Yondaime así que simplemente pensé, porque los sello en nosotros ¿éramos cercanos? Cuando me preguntaba eso vi una foto del Yondaime, soy idéntico al Hokage fueron muchas coincidencias el Yondaime los sello en nosotros y nos parecemos mucho a él, así que tal vez solo tal vez era nuestro padre creí que era una tontería pero al parecer no tanto – dijo esto último señalando a Kokuo.

**Volviendo a lo que estábamos nosotros conocimos a sus padres Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina – **se dirigió a los gemelos el Biju de 5 colas esto si sorprendió a ambos niños la cara de sorpresa era evidente en Naruko pero en Naruto fue un poco menos perceptible ya que solo sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa y su cuerpo se estremeció un poco.

– **Esto no lo sabías gaki - ** le dijo Kurama a su contenedor causando cierta molestia en el – **así es mocosos nosotros conocíamos a sus padres ya que estos fueron nuestros antiguos contenedores.**

** – **QUUUUUUEEEEE nuestros padres eran sus antiguos contenedores – dijeron los gemelos al unisonó.

– "_**sí que son gemelos" - **_ pensó el Gobi.

– **kukuku al parecer eso si los sorprendió mocosos – **Kurama se burlaba de ellos mientras los hermanos no salían de su sorpresa.

Nuestro padres ellos también fueron jinchurikis – le dijo Naruto a Kurama ya que su hermana aun no salía del shock inicial.

- ** así es niño tu padre era mi contenedor y Kurama estaba sellado dentro de tu madre - **dijo esto último mientras señalaba a Kurama – **si mocosos le prometimos a sus padres que los ayudaríamos a ser grandiosos shinobis, ellos querían que ustedes dos fueran felices – **le dijo el gran zorro naranja a los dos rubios.

– lo prometieron porque – esta vez fue Naruko la que interrogo a Kurama.

–** aunque no lo creas mocosa ellos fueron grandes amigos nuestros - ** dijo mientras miraba con cara melancólica a Kokuo.

Pues creo que fallaron a su promesa todo Konoha nos han golpeado y nos han tratado peor que animales – les dijo Naruto muy molesto mientras sus ojos cambiaban su pupila se volvía roja y en su interior había una espiral igual al sello de los Uzumaki.

–**"este gaki ya despertó el Uzugan" – **pensó Kurama viendo los ojos carmesí del rubio – **no fue nuestra culpa gaki cuando tu padre nos sello en ustedes uso el sello del torii así que el sello solo empezaría a funcionar cuando uno de ustedes estuviera al borde de la muerte y al parecer eres tu gaki –** Kurama dijo esto último señalando a Naruto.

Cuando Naruto escucho esto sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad _" es verdad antes de que llegara aquí esos malditos shinobi me estaban golpeando para que les dijera donde estaba Naruko" –_ pensó Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana menor y veía que se sus ojos salían lagrimas ya que al parecer había escuchado lo que Kurama le había dicho.

– asi que yo estoy… - no termino de decir el rubio ya que fue interrumpido por Kurama.

- ** no gaki aun no - ** eso ultimo que dijo el biju zorro lo tranquilizo no porque le tuviera miedo a la muerte el daría su vida por la de su hermana pero no la quería dejar sola en el mundo no quería eso.

-Supongo que no voy a morir mientras esté aquí ya que como dices el sello empezó a funcionar – interrogo Naruto a su biju.

- ** asi es gaki el sello empezó a funcionar pero eso no significa que no puedas morir en estos momentos estoy mandando mi chakra a tu cuerpo para que se cure pero si te siguen golpeando como lo están haciendo puedes morir – **dijo Kurama a Naruto.

-Ya veo y cómo funciona el sello – le pregunto Naruto a Kurama mientras veía como Naruko se calmaba ya que escucho que Kurama estaba curando su cuerpo.

- ** que no escuchaste gaki que puedes morir - ** cuestiono Kurama a Naruto.

– si te escuche pero que puedo hacer ahora es mejor estar aquí que allá "_aquí no hay dolor" _ así que dime cómo funciona el sello.

– **grrr está bien pero solo tenemos unos minutos mi chakra te sana mejor si estás en tu cuerpo y no aquí.**

** – **gracias Kurama – le dijo esto último con la sonrisa que solo le mostraba a su hermana.

**Cuando nos sellaron a Kokuo y a mí en ustedes – **señalo a los gemelos** – usaron el sello de torii - ** guardo silencio por unos segundos - ** para usar este sello se necesita ofrecer una vida a cambio y las que se dieron fue el del Yondaime y la del Sandaime… prácticamente lo que hace el sello es que puedan usar nuestro chakra a su voluntad – **dijo rápidamente Kurama al percatarse que los gemelos lo observaban muy meticulosamente al parecer lo primero que dijo los impacto.

Entonces quieres decir que nuestro padre… - no termino ya que Kurama lo interrumpió.

- ** no tenemos tiempo gaki lo hablaremos después esos malditos humanos te están matando – **le dijo con un rostro muy serio lo que ocasiono que Naruto desistiera de su comentario anterior.

– de acuerdo como regreso – interrogo a los biju el rubio mayor.

- ** solo concentra un poco de tu chakra en tu cabeza eso es todo – **le informo el Kyubi.

– de acuerdo – después miro a Naruko y le regalo una sonrisa muy cálida – tranquila no pasara nada nos veremos allá afuera – después observo como toda la gente lo seguía lastimando.

Mi hermano va a estar bien - interrogo a los biju la hermosa rubia.

- ** si no te preocupes mocosa yo lo ayudare - ** le dijo Kurama mientras desaparecía de ahí.

– **tu hermano es muy protector contigo niña - ** le pregunto el lobo blanco a la rubia.

– si así es el siempre me a cuidado mucho pero esta vez fue peor nunca había llegado a estar al borde de la muerte como dijo Kurama-san tal vez fue mi culpa mi hermano recibió mi parte de ese infierno.

- ** no fue tu culpa niña si alguie tiene la culpa son esos despreciables humanos.**

Donde está el otro demonio mocoso - le gritaban pero él no iba a decir nada – maldito zorro donde está tu hermano lobo – le decía otro mientras le seguían clavando mas kunai en sus brazos ya tenía más de diez en cada brazo que iban desde su palma hasta su hombro. El rubio ya no sentía sus brazos ni sus piernas creía que estaban igual que sus brazos o peor pero no le importaba mientras su hermana estuviera bien no la volteaba a ver ya que si lo hacia ellos, esos malditos la encontrarían y tendría el mismo destino que el.

- ** por qué no te defiendes gaki por que no luchas - ** escucho una voz muy familiar sabía que era Kurama.

– "es mejor así Kurama tarde o temprano se van a cansar y me van a dejar en paz" – le contesto al zorro mentalmente.

– **mpt haz lo que quieras mocoso .**

Este demonio no va a decir nada y ya me aburrí mejor vámonos – decía uno de los shinobi para después irse de ahí con todos los que le causaron tan inmenso dolor al rubio. Cuando se fueron se podía ver a Naruto tirado en la calle sobre un charco de sangra toda su playera la tenía sus brazos y piernas parecían alfileteros tenia tanto kunai como shuriken en sus extremidades en su abdomen se podía apreciar una gran herida el rubio estaba prácticamente muerto pero aun respiraba gracias al chakra de su nuevo compañero.

**Como estas gaki – **Kurama le dijo al ojiazul se notaba un tenue tono de preocupación en su voz casi imperceptible.

– creo que esa pregunta no es muy inteligente Kurama no crees – le contesto al gran zorro.

- ** pft creo que si gaki - ** respondió al ver el estado en que estaba el rubio.

– pero viviré, como esta Naruko amigo – interrogo al biju.

Kurama estaba sorprendido hacia mucho que alguien no lo llamaba "amigo" pensó.

- ** está por allá aquí viene - ** inmediatamente la busco con su mirada viendo como su hermana se acercaba a el con lagrimas en los ojos.

– estas bien nii-san – le dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a el.

- no crees que esa es una pregunta tonta Naruko – le contesto este mientras señalaba con sus ojos el estado de su cuerpo.

– si es verdad – sonrió, como podía su hermano hacerla sonreír en esta situación.

– **hay que sacarle esos kunai y shuriken niña para que Kurama lo pueda curar – **Kokuo hablaba mentalmente con Naruko.

– está bien – le dijo esta y tomo un kunai con sus manos.

–AAAAAAAHHHHHHH – grito Naruto – con mas cuidado Naruko eso duele – decía mientras unos ríos salían de sus ojos.

–jajajajajaja . Naruko comenzó a reír su hermano aguanto la paliza sin gritar una sola vez pero no aguantaba esto su hermano era raro.

* * *

BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO. AQUÍ QUIERO QUE NARUTO SEA NO MUY FUERTE DE MOMENTO SINO QUE MUY INTELIGENTE YA QUE PARA PODER SOPORTAR ESE INFIERNO LO TIENE QUE SER Y MAS PARA PROTEGER A SU HERMANA Y MENCIONE OTRO DOUJUTSU SE LLAMA UZUGAN ES UN NUEVO KEKKEI GENKAI DE LOS UZUMAKI HABLARE DE EL EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS HASTA EL PROXIMO.

DEJEN REVIEWS POR FA QUIERO SABER QUE ME SALIO MAL EN ESTE CAP. EN SERIO ESTOY SEGURO QUE NO ESTUVO MUY BIEN ASÍ QUE SI ME PUEDE APOYAR CON REVIEW SE LOS AGRADECERIA.

GRACIAS POR SUS CONSEJOS YA LOS APLIQUE Y DEJEN MAS POR FA ASI SERAN MEJOR LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS.

ARIGATOU POR LEER.


	2. ESCAPE

"**UZUSHIOGAKURE NO SATO"**

DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE Y TECNICAS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA EXCEPTO LA HISTORIA A Y UNO QUE OTRO OC CREADO EN MI MENTE.

DATTEBAYO- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

"_MENDOKUSAI"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

**GAKI- DEMONIO/INVOCACION HABLANDO**

"_**NO PUEDE SER…"- DEMONIO/INVOCACION PENSANDO**_

"_**ESCAPE"**_

Naruko se encontraba arrastrando a su hermano apoyándolo en su hombro por la calle ya que su nii-san aun no se recuperaba del todo de sus heridas que le hicieron anteriormente los aldeanos, estaba rumbo a la zona del bosque de la muerte ya que ahí tal vez ahí no los seguirían y Naruto podría recuperarse mejor de sus heridas.

Ella sabía que Kurama lo estaba ayudando a recuperarse de sus heridas pero aun así tardaba demasiado y ella estaba empezando a preocuparse pero según se debía a que casi todos sus huesos estaban rotos y tenía muchas quemaduras debido a un jutsu elemento fuego que imaginaba que le lanzo un ninja cuando estaban en su mundo interno con sus Bijuus.

Para mala suerte o buena suerte de los gemelos, los ANBU que los estaban protegiendo no se encontraban en ningún lado pero ellos siempre ignoraban cuando los empezaban a golpear de forma brutal e incluso algunas veces se unían a los aldeanos, y así era cada día de ellos dos siempre sufriendo o muriéndose de hambre nunca en su tan corta habían tenido un poco de tranquilidad.

Naruko iba lo más rápido que podía con su hermano ya que los aldeanos los habían dejado de perseguir cuando ingresaron al bosque de la muerte pero no así los shinobi que aun los seguían buscando.

**-Niña por allá - ** le decía Kokuo mentalmente a la rubia. Señalándole un pequeño hueco debajo de un árbol para que pudiera esconderse – **deprisa ahí vienen.**

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a ese pequeño escondite que había encontrado el lobo blanco de 5 colas.

-diablos estoy seguro que venían por aquí – Naruko escucho a un ninja justo fuera de su escondite pero por alguna razón no había detectado su presencia y no se percato de ella y su hermano – maldición tal vez se fueron por allá – y salió da ahí permitiendo que Naruko recuperara el aliento.

-** por fin se fue ese humano – **murmuraba mentalmente a Naruko el Gobi.

-como esta mi hermano –

-**no te preocupes niña ya se encuentra mejor Kurama lo sigue curando ahora mismo pero ya paso el peligro malditos humanos como le pueden hacer eso a los de su propia especie por eso los odio.**

**-**pero por que aun no despierta – le dijo muy preocupada a su prisionero.

-**eso es normal niña después de todo lo que le paso sería raro que siguiera consciente despertara en unos momentos así que no te preocupes ahora lo importante son esos malditos humanos que te siguen–**

**-**es cierto pero ya no tengo fuerzas he estado corriendo todo el día, ellos no nos dejan en paz ni un solo segundo especialmente hoy–

-**que débil eres niña kukukuku – **dijo burlándose un poco del estado de la Uzumaki causando el enfado de esta – **pero que se le puede hacer después de todo eres un débil humano descansa un poso dentro de poco tu hermano despertara y veremos qué hacer.**

-está bien mi nii-san sabrá que hacer – le dijo a su Bijuu mientras acomodaba la cabeza de su hermano sobre sus piernas.

6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969696969696969696969 69696969696969696969696

Empezaba a abrir sus ojos viendo a su pequeña hermana dormida como un tronco "_donde estoy" pensaba mientras veía alrededor. _

-**por fin despiertas gaki – **le dijo Kurama a Naruto.

-"_cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente Kurama "_

_-_**cerca de 2 horas tus heridas eran muy graves gaki así que tarde algo en curarte, estamos en el bosque de la muerte tu hermana te trajo aquí después de que perdieras el conocimiento en este momento nos siguen algunos ninjas.**

_-"ya veo con que en el bosque de la muerte sabes cuentos son los que nos siguen "_

_**-**_**según Kokuo son 5 los que nos siguen**

**-**"_con que cinco mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… y Naruko está bien"_

_-_**si esa mocosa solo está cansada y ya sabes que hacer gaki **

**-**"_algo así crees que podamos salir de la aldea esta misma noche "- _le pregunto muy seriamente a Kurama.

-**por supuesto gaki con quién crees que hablas solo necesito que aprendas un jutsu muy sencillo y los podre sacar de aquí **

**- **_"hablas del Henge no? Es verdad que con eso podemos salir de la aldea especialmente hoy todos se encuentran festejando y nuestros guardaespaldas no están "- dijo esto último refiriéndose a su escolta ANBU" pero hay un problema Kurama nosotros nunca hemos moldeado nuestro chakra no sería mejor que ustedes lo hicieran con su chakra"_

_- _**no gaki eso es imposible si llegan a usar en este momento nuestro chakra en su cuerpo solo quemaría su sistema de chakra y jamás podrán ocuparlo en su vida para poder ocuparlo necesitan tener un alto dominio en el control de su propio chakra a si tal vez puedan resistir nuestro chakra pero en este momento es imposible para ustedes dos usar nuestro chakra**

**-**_"ya veo bueno entonces creo que lo mejor sería que nos los enseñaras no quiero que mi sistema de chakra se queme todavía tengo que demostrarles que nosotros somos mejores que ellos"- dijo esto último refiriéndose obviamente a toda Konoha_

_-_** no te preocupes mocoso ese jutsu es muy sencillo hasta un débil como tú lo podrá hacer pero en serio te quieres ir de esta aldea esta es la aldea que tanto amaron tus padres en realidad no me importa yo cumpliré mi promesa con tus padres.**

**-"**_si nos iremos de aquí esta es la aldea que amaban nuestros padres pero no es la que nosotros amamos más que amarla la… la verdad no lo sé, pero no podemos seguir aquí, en verdad crees que el Itachi- sama no quiere usarnos como armas ya que poseemos a dos de los Bijuus en nosotros si nos quedamos aquí van hacer lo que quieran con nosotros siempre odiados siempre usados nunca seremos libre, ya no quiero solo sobrevivir quiero vivir quiero que ella sea feliz"- _cuando termino de decirle esto último a Kurama se levanto causando que su hermana se despertara.

-Nii-san – dijo e inmediatamente salto para abrazarlo.

-**con que vivir gaki bueno los ayudaremos a sí que presta atención Kokuo y yo les enseñaremos a hacer el Henge no jutsu solo tiene una hora para aprenderlo así que apresúrense mocosos**

Naruto le conto el plan que había planeado con Kurama para poder escapar de Konoha.

-YEEEEY por fin vamos aprender un jutsu vamos a ser súper ninjas – se emociono Naruko al saber que el plan de su hermano era aprender un jutsu

-si así es Naruko es genial pero no grites recuerda que nos están buscando

-es cierto lo siento nii-san – le dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano derecha

-no te preocupes Naruko pero ten más cuidado – le dijo con su sonrisa que le brindaba la seguridad que en esos momentos necesitaba – bien como empezamos – dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a los Bijuus.

-**bueno esto va a ser sencillo mocosos solo expulsen su chakra y concéntrense en quien se quieren transformar eso es todo pero recuerden si quieren mantener la transformación se tiene que concentrar**

**-**se oye tan sencillo cuando lo dices así Kurama espero que así sea muy bien probemos – hizo lo que su Bijuu le dijo expulso su chakra y pensó en que se podía transformar y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Kurama causando que se transformara en un pequeño zorro igual que kurama pero con una sola cola y mucho más pequeño que este– y bien que tal me transforme en un zorro no fue tan difícil como te fue a ti Naruko –

-miau esto es genial nii-san soy un gato – le dijo Naruko muy contenta a su hermano. Se había transformado en un hermoso gato blanco como la nieve

- veo que tú te transformaste en un gato bueno no era tan difícil después de todo con esto podemos salir de aquí que opinan ustedes.

-**nada mal gaki al primer intento tienes talento y tu transformación es increíble**

**-es verdad niña tú también tienes talento pero por qué un gato los aborrezco **

**-**creo que esto convencerá a los guardias de la entrada por fin es hora de irnos de este espantoso lugar

6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969669696969696969696 96969696969696969696696

Justo cuando estaban por llegar a la entrada de la aldea Naruto cambio su transformación aun gato al igual que el de su hermana solo que este era totalmente negro.

-**parece que ya dominas muy bien esa técnica gaki hasta da miedo tu progreso gaki a la mayoría de los novatos le toma tiempo el controlar su propio chakra pero tú y tu hermana a la primera vez ustedes mocosos son unos genios pero por que te transformaste en un gato **

**-**_"que un zorro vaya junto a un gato seria sospechoso y aparte de eso en este día toda Konoha se dedica a cazar zorros"_

_-_**qué demonios malditos humanos – **decía Kurama muy molesto con la aldea.

_-"vamos hermano ya casi estamos allí" – _le dijo Naruko mentalmente a su hermano al parecer por que ambos poseían un biju les permitía conversar telepáticamente Naruko lo había descubierto hace poco.

-"_de acuerdo aunque no creo que sea difícil esos guardias creo que se llamaban izumo y kotetsu siempre están dormidos"_

Justo cuando estaban pasando por la puerta.

-TUUUUUUUU ALTO AHÍ- de inmediato Salió corriendo a donde dé estaban los gemelos ellos se quedaron estáticos creyendo que los habían descubierto pero justo cuando iban a liberar su jutsu – dame un poco de ese sake – el se dirigía a un ninja que justo pasaba por ahí cuando los hermanos se percataron de ello salieron corriendo de ahí.

-**jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – **los dos Bijuu reían en sincronía dentro de la mente de los gemelos.

-ya cállense – dijeron los gemelos mentalmente a sus prisioneros

-**hubieran visto sus caras jajaja**

**-jajaja parecía como si fueran a morir ahí mocosos**

**-**si si lo sabemos creíamos que nos habían descubierto pero… por fin logramos salir de esa madriguera de serpientes por fin somos libres Naruko

-si por fin neko nii-san –le dijo Naruko a su hermano así ya que los dos tenían sus transformaciones y así seguirían hasta estar a una distancia segura- y ahora que haremos nii-san

-bueno pues primero viajaremos por el mundo entrenando para ser muy fuertes ninjas dattebayo y después iremos con nuestro abuelo a su aldea ninja dattebayo – decía muy sonriente Naruto en su forma gatuna a su hermana.

-**mph así que también sabias eso gaki**

**-**tenemos un abuelo genial y como es el quien es

-tranquila Naruko yo recién me acabo de enterar cuando Kurama y Kokuo nos dijeron el nombre de nuestra oka-san, nuestro abuelo se llama Uzumaki Shin y es el kage de la aldea mas fuerte de todas Uzushiogakure el es el Uzukage.


	3. HEMOS LLEGADO

"**UZUSHIOGAKURE NO SATO"**

DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE Y TECNICAS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA EXCEPTO LA HISTORIA A Y UNO QUE OTRO OC CREADO EN MI MENTE.

DATTEBAYO- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

"_MENDOKUSAI"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

**GAKI- DEMONIO/INVOCACION HABLANDO**

"_**NO PUEDE SER…"- DEMONIO/INVOCACION PENSANDO**_

"_**HEMOS LLEGADO"**_

-Genial por fin hemos salido de la aldea ahora si por fin podremos…podremos… y ahora que haremos nii-san – pregunto Naruko a su hermano.

-Pues aun no lo sé Naruko que te parece si viajamos a buscar el mejor ramen del mundo sería una gran idea – le decía Naruto mientras le salía una cascada de saliva de su boca.

-SIIIIIII ESA ES UNA GRAN IDEA NII-SAN ERES EL MEJOR – gritaba con el mismo que tenía su hermano.

-pero nii-san no íbamos ir con el abuelo Shin –

-A es verdad….mmmmm… que tal si vamos con el después de nuestra investigación de cuál es el mejor ramen del mundo.

-Si ya quiero probar todos los ramen del mundo Yay

-**Y bien mocoso a donde vamos – le dijo Kurama a Naruto mentalmente.**

**-**Pues la verdad pensaba ir primero al país del te –le respondió Naruto

-**Y porque ahí gaki**

**-**la verdad quiero viajar por todas las naciones ninjas ya prender todas las técnicas que pueda y hacerme mas y mas fuerte junto con Naruko claro que para eso necesito de tu ayuda y la de Kokuo

-**Cuenta con nosotros gaki al fin y al cabo se lo prometimos a sus padres te enseñare todo lo que se los ayudaremos a los dos pero en verdad piensas ir a Uzushiogakure – **Kurama y Naruto seguían conversando mentalmente.

-así es Kurama pero eso tomara tiempo si quiero recorrer todo el continente y entrenar nos vamos a tardar calculo que cerca de 4 años para cuando lleguemos con el abuelo seremos los mejores ninjas de todos y les demostraremos a todos lo que valemos**.**

**-"**_**4 años si lo que pienso es correcto en ese tiempo pueden despertar sus kekkei genkai Naruto lo despertó por un instante pero con un poco de practica podrán despertarlos correctamente **_**"de acuerdo gaki pero por que no le dices a tu hermana de todos tus planes se los haz ocultado muy bien si no estuviera dentro de ti yo ni siquiera lo sabria.**

**-**se lo diré con el tiempo pero mientras la quiero proteger su infancia lo mas que pueda.

-**gaki tú también eres un niño también tienes de…**

**-**lo se Kurama pero para poder sobrevivir uno de los dos tenía que "crecer" – interrumpió Naruto a Kurama – ahora que quedo claro dile a Kokuo pero dile que no le diga todo a Naruko partiremos ahora mismo.

-ya nos vamos Naruko vamos ir para alla – le dijo Naruto a su gemela mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia el sur – escuche que ahí preparaban un grandioso ramen – le dijo mientras sonreía ofreciéndole seguridad a su hermana.

-WOW EN SERIO NII-SAMA COMO SE LLAMA A DONDE VAMOS –

-es el país del té y mientras lleguemos Kokuo y Kurama nos entrenaran y seremos los mejores ninjas del mundo – le menciono a su hermana mientras lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire.

-SIIIIII SERE LA MEJOR KUNOICHI DEL MUNDO NII-SAMA SERE MEJOR QUE TSUNADE – SAMA – gritaba mientras intentaba hacer sellos con sus manos.

-"_se lo dijiste a Kokuo, Kurama"_

_-_**si gaki dice que no hay problema ya podemos marcharnos**

**-**bien es hora de empezar nuestro gran viaje Naruko dattebayo.

6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969696969696969696969 69696969696969696969696

AL OTRO DIA EN KONOHA

-Hokage –sama – dijo un ninja muy desesperado entrando en la oficina del Hokage.

-que ocurre – susurro este con una voz y expresión muy tranquila

-los dos demon… los jinchurikis no aparecen en ningún lado –

El kage no se inmuto – y bien has mandado un grupo a investigar tal vez los aldeanos volvieron a perseguirlos y están ocultos

-si Hokage –sama llevamos más de 5 horas buscando pero no los hemos encontrado creemos que han huido.

-y que esperas manda a un escuadrón ANBU a recuperarlos – le dijo con una voz muy tranquila pero sus ojos negros como la noche cambiaron a un color rojo.

-ENSEGUIDA ITACHI –SAMA – salió en un sunshine de la oficina del Godaime Hokage.

6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969696969696969696969 69696969696969696969696

4 AÑOS DESPUES.

Naruto y Naruko ya con 8 años cumplidos.

-wow nii-sama así que este es el país del remolino aquí está la aldea del abuelo ¿verdad?

-si así es Naruko se dice que es la mejor aldea del continente elemental pero no la más fuerte ya que tiene a los mejores ninjas del continente pero no son muchos, son la mitad de los que hay en Konoha y sus ninjas médicos son los mejores del mundo.

-mmmmm así que los ninjas de Uzushio no son muchos pero son muy poderosos.

-si así es Naruko yo creo que un jounin de Uzushio puede fácilmente ganarle a tres o cuatro de Konoha.

-WOW EN SERIO O SEA QUE SON MUY PODEROSO

-Si Naruko pero nosotros somos más poderosos dattebayo

-si es verdad nii-sama ttebane.

-Bueno como acabamos de llegar y esta anocheciendo lo mejor sería acampar mañana buscaremos la aldea.

-Ok nii-sama estoy muy cansada de atravesar el mar corriendo – en seguida que lo dijo cayo dormida.

-ja nunca va a cambiar – decía para sí mismo mientras le temblaba la ceja del ojo izquierdo ya que le tocaría poner todo el campamento solo de nuevo.

-**jajaja gaki siempre te hace lo mismo jajaja-**

**-**calla Kurama – le decía Naruto mientras recogía leña para la fogata.

-**jajaja de acuerdo pero tú no estás cansado gaki correr por el mar por dos días seguidos cansa a cualquiera.**

**-**un poco pero si me duermo quien cuidara de Naruko

-**para estas ocasiones te hice firmar esos dos contratos solo invoca a alguien y podras descansar mientras el vigila.**

**-**bueno esa es una posibilidad pero quiero practicar un rato mas así que dejare un clon para que cuide de Naruko y nosotros iremos a practicar un poco.

-**y lo repito mocoso nunca te cansas.**

**-**no la verdad no y te lo dije quiero ser el mejor así que tengo que practicar, oye Kokuo cuida de Naruko me avisas si ocurre algo de todos modos deje un clon en el campamento para que cuide de Naruko.

-**está bien niño pero no te excedas con tu entrenamiento mañana tenemos cosas importante que hacer recuerda – **y con esto dicho desapareció de la conversación mental.

-bien creo que vi una cascada por allá voy a seguir practicando.

El entrenamiento era muy difícil tenía que ver con el control de chakra debía subir una cascada corriendo sobre ella.

-**eso es gaki ya casi lo logras una vez más.**

Y así siguió y siguió hasta que lo logro pero le tomo más de lo que esperaba ya que estaba comenzando a amanecer.

-genial no me di cuenta que del tiempo ya amaneció – se decía a si mismo mientras se dirigía al campamento.

-**waaaaahhhh y bien gaki lograste subir esa cascada solo media 30 metros no era mucho o si – **le decía a Naruto con claro sarcasmo.

-si así es lo logre Kurama aunque me tomo mucho tiempo ahora si estoy muy cansado.

-**jaja así que lo lograste pero ahora estas muy cansado gaki y creo que no vas a poder descansar aquí viene la mocosa.**

**-**nii-sama dónde estabas ya es hora de irnos ya quiero conocer al abuelo.

-si claro "_este va a ser un día muy largo_ "pero primero hay que comer un poco que te parece.

-a yo ya me comí – le dijo a su gemelo mientras señalaba muchos vasos de ramen instantáneo.

-me dejaste uno verdad – le dijo a Naruko con lagrimas en los ojos temiendo la respuesta.

-mmmmmm… perdón nii-sama – susurro y salió corriendo

-NARUKO – gritaba mientras la comenzaba a perseguir.

Después de haber regañado muy bien bueno y tal vez golpeado a Naruko se dirigieron a la aldea. Según lo que Naruto había investigado esta se encontraba en el centro del país y pues se adentraron en el país.

-nii-sama aun no llegamos – preguntaba Naruko por enésima vez

-no aun no

-nii-sama aun no llegamos

-no aun no

-nii-sama aun no llegamos

-no todavía no

-nii-sama aun…

-NO AUN NO LLEGAMOS NARUKO – grito el rubio ya un poco desesperado.

Se encontraban en medio de un gran bosque los arboles eran tan grandes que casi no dejaban a travesar un los rayos del sol.

Después de salir del bosque vieron una enorme lago pero este estaba amurallado con un gran muralla a las orillas del lago se encontraban muchas y diversas edificaciones y en el centro del lago había una gran isla donde se encontraban los edificios más importante como es la torre Uzukage, la academia ninja, el hospital ninja entre otros, y esta isla estaba conectada con la orilla del lago por cuatro grandes puentes.

Por fin habían llegado a UZUSHIOGAKURE.

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE LA UNI CASI NO ME DA TIEMPO PERO CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	4. BIENVENIDOS

"**UZUSHIOGAKURE NO SATO"**

DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE Y TECNICAS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA EXCEPTO LA HISTORIA A Y UNO QUE OTRO OC CREADO EN MI MENTE.

DATTEBAYO- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

"_MENDOKUSAI"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

**GAKI- DEMONIO/INVOCACION HABLANDO**

"_**NO PUEDE SER…"- DEMONIO/INVOCACION PENSANDO**_

"_**BIENVENIDOS"**_

Se encontraban saliendo del grandísimo bosque viendo el esplendor de tan gran aldea ninja viendo un gran lago custodiado por dos grandes murallas, la interna rodeaba todo el contorno del lago custodiando una gran isa justo en el centro del lago esta isla a su vez estaba conectada a las orillas del lago por 4 puentes cada uno señalando el norte, este, oeste y sur. En la isla Naruto pudo distinguir las edificaciones más importantes como la torre del kage, la academia ninja, el gran hospital del remolino conocido por todo el continente elemental y muchos más edificios de gran importancia.

La muralla tenía cuatro diferentes entradas una por cada puente que daba al centro de la aldea y en cada entrada se encontraban shinobis custodiando el ingreso a la isla.

En el lago se podían ver 2 grandes estatuas que median cerca de 25 metros que al parecer de Naruto estaban hechas de plata.

Después de la muralla interna de la aldea se encontraban todos los edificios civiles al igual que la fuerza policial de la aldea, todo esto protegido por la muralla externa de la aldea esta al igual que la interna tenía cuatro entradas.

Algo que llamo la atención de Naruto fue que del lago crecían arroyos alrededor de la aldea en forma de espiral. "_Eso debe ser parte de un fuinjutsu" _- pensó Naruto.

"_ya se habían tardado"- pensó Naruto._

-**Así es mocoso tardaron mucho, esa barrera de allá atrás debió alertarlos pero aun así tardaron en venir y cuantos son – dijo Kurama.**

**-**me parece que solo es un escuadrón ANBU no hagas nada Naruko – le dijo a su hermana viendo como esta se iba a lanzar al ataque – hemos venido a hablar no a pelear – esto último lo dijo en voz alta para que los ANBU lo escucharan.

De alrededor de los arboles salieron 5 shinobis todos ocultos con máscaras y con la típica ropa ANBU.

-Que es lo que buscan aquí extraños – dijo el shinobi con la máscara de tigre desenfundando sus dos ninjato en su espalda.

-Como le dije a mi hermana solo queremos hablar – Naruto decía mientras alzaba sus manos en el aire.

-Así es solo queremos hablar y tal vez un poco de ramen- les dijo al escuadrón ANBU mientras levantaba sus manos igual que su gemelo. A los shinobi solo les escurría una gota de la nuca.

-De acuerdo pueden pasar – el que dijo esto al parecer el líder del escuadrón que llevaba una máscara de dragón le indico a tigre que enfundara sus ninjato – pero tendrán que contestar algo primero.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Tal vez sean unos niños pero puedo detectar que saben manipular el chakra en otras palabras son ninja – él quería que Naruto mostrara una señal de que lo habían descubierto pero nada - ¿no es verdad?

Así es mi hermana y yo somos ninja – le dijo sin desviar la mirada de los ojos del ANBU

Mmmmmmmm ya veo entonces como lograron atravesar la barrera – les dijo curioso

-mmmmmmmmmm que barrera – cuestiono Naruko al ANBU

-esa barrera solo la pueden atravesar aquellos con permiso de entrar y ustedes no lo está así que como lograron entrar

-dices que solo los que tienen permiso pueden entrar no es así – murmuro Naruto. El shinobi afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ya veo entonces nosotros tenemos permiso – le respondió Naruto.

-si eso es verdad muéstrame tu sello – le dijo el ANBU con mascara de oso mientras le levantaba la manga de su brazo derecho buscando algo que no encontró. – no está aquí así que después de todo si manipularon la barrera.

-no de verdad tenemos permiso somos Uzumaki – les dijo normalmente como si solamente diciendo eso solucionara todo.

-QUE eso no puede ser verdad por si no lo sabes todos los del clan Uzumaki se distinguen por su cabello rojo y al parecer ustedes dos mocosos no cumplen con eso – exclamo el ANBU oso

- es verdad si no como hubiéramos entrado hasta aquí y al parecer él lo sabe solo estaba confirmando no es verdad – dijo Naruto mientras señalaba al ANBU dragón con su cabeza.

-"_Este niño" _Él está en lo correcto oso no se manipulo la barrera ya me lo confirmaron así que la única forma de entrar es con el sello o con relación sanguínea si ellos no tienen el sello lo más probable es que estén diciendo las verdad y pertenezcan a un clan de Uzu- le dijo a su subordinado- pero encuentro difícil que pertenezcan al clan Uzumaki como dijo mi compañero no poseen el rasgo que tienen todos los miembros del clan.

-Pero entonces comprenderán que no mentimos así que podemos ver al Uzukage – le dijo al ANBU.

-De acuerdo Perro acompáñalos a ver al kage.

-Hai- le respondió a su superior y se llevó a los gemelos adentrándose a la muralla externa de la villa.

-"_Esos niños, tengo que reportárselo al Uzukage" _nos retiramos – le ordenó a sus compañeros y posteriormente todos desaparecieron en un sunshine.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Un hombre se encontraba detrás de su escritorio firmando varios documentos tenía una pequeña barba roja como la sangre al igual que su cabello, este era largo llegándole a los hombros estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja apenas se le notaban arrugas a pesar de su edad era un hombre ya de 70 años pero se veía como un hombre apenas de 30 años todo eso se lo debía a su kekkei genkai. Claro pues él era el Uzukage Uzumaki Shin.

-Uzukage –sama he venido a reportar – le dijo un ANBU con mascara de dragón que había aparecido por medio de un sunshine.

-Que sucede

-se detectaron a dos intrusos hace no menos de 10 minutos

-y que paso te ocupaste de ellos de que aldea procedían

-no eran de ninguna aldea Nidaime-sama ellos tenían permiso para entrar pero la barrera no los reconoció y afirman que son del clan Uzumaki pero nunca los había visto nunca en la aldea

-Ya veo y donde se encuentran dattebayo" genial nuevas visitas" – pensó el kage

-Parece que eso lo emociono Uzukage – le contesto dragón.

-y a ti no dragón hace mucho que no teníamos visita de alguien del clan dattebayo y que edad tienen-

-ambos son unos niños no más de 10 años y al parecer son hermanos pero algo no concuerda afirman ser Uzumaki pero su cabello es rubio.

-"_QQUUUUUUEEEEEEE podría ser" _¿Dónde SE ENCUENTRAN EN ESTE MOMENTO?

-vienen para acá Uzukage-sama – que diablos eso me sorprendió

-LOS QUIERO AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO DRAGON.

-Hai – exclamo mientras salía de ahí con un sunshine en busca de los gemelos

-Podría ser no lo puedo creer dattebayo después de haberlos buscado durante tanto tiempo aparecen aquí e mi puerta.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

-Wow que grandiosa es esta aldea Nii-sama - dijo Naruko con estrellas en los ojos – en todas partes venden ramen

-SI ES VERDAD NARUKO ESTE ES EL CIELO - gritaba Naruto mientras caía una cascada de saliva por su boca.

-SI VAMOS ES EL PARAISO – dijeron ambos gemelos dispuestos a salir corriendo a comer todo el ramen que pudieran.

-Cof cof – el ANBU que los acompañaba tosió para llamar su atención – disculpen pero no querían hablar con Uzukage-sama

-A es verdad lo había olvidado – le contesto Naruto – vamos Naruko luego volvemos – le exclamo a su hermana mientras le salían lágrimas de sus ojos por dejar tal paraíso.

-Pero Nii-sama – le dijo a su hermano igual que el con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo se Naruko pero volveremos ya lo veras – le dijo con aun lágrimas en los ojos mientras dejaba detrás de él todos esos puestos de ramen.

-Veo que les gusta mucho el ramen – el ANBU perro les dijo a lo que ambos respondieron cabeceando – pues que suerte tienen es la comida favorita del Uzukage así que por toda la aldea encontraran puestos de ramen a sí que no se preocupen.

-EN VERDAD – dijeron ambos gemelos a coro

-si así es, así que cuando quieran siempre van a encontrar ramen en esta aldea, pero viendo como les gusta el ramen no puedo negar que en verdad son Uzumaki a todos los Uzumaki les fascina y siempre…

-Perro me los llevo – le dijo dragón que recién apareció con un sunshine tomando los hombros de los gemelos y desapareciendo de nuevo en un sunshine

-Hai – y fue todo lo que dijo.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"_No puede ser son iguales a su padre" _EN VERDAD SON USTEDES CREIA QUE LOS HABIA PERDIDO – les grito Shin a los gemelos mientras los abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía temiendo que se le podían escapar entre sus brazos.

-Waaaaaa nos vas a matar – gritaban los dos mientras eran abrazados por su abuelo.

-AH lo siento – dijo mientras se inclinaba en forma de disculpa – y bien como han estado

-Nosotros bien y tú que tal

-Muy bien

-Disculpe Uzukage-sama quienes son ellos – interrogaba dragón a el kage.

-Como que quienes son dattebayo Nagato quítate esa mascara son tus sobrinos hijo –

-Así que él es nuestro tío – dijo Naruto así mismo

-QUE son los hijos de Kushina nee-san – exclamo sorprendido mientras se quitaba la mascar de dragón – pero… no se encontraban en Konoha

-Así es según yo tenía entendido seguían en Konoha… - se cuestionaba el kage mientras con su mano derecha se tocaba la frente – que hacen aquí – les dijo a los hermanos - Konoha nunca los dejaría irse lo intente por mucho pero por más que les exigía que debían de estar con su familia nunca lo permitieron.

-Claro que les diré pero no a cambio de nada – les dijo a ambos Naruto.

Tanto Shin como Nagato lo miraron con una mirada muy seria al igual que Naruto.

-Que es lo que quieres nieto – le dijo Shin a su nieto rubio

-Nada importante solo queremos pertenecer a esta villa eso es todo –

-PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SI DATTEBAYO – Grito muy emocionado Naruto.

-EN SERIO DATTEBAYO ASI SEREMOS LA MEJOR ALDEA DEL MUNDO DATTEBAYO- gritaba Naruto al igual muy emocionado.

-ASI ES DATTEBAYO – dijo Shin

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – los dos reían de la emoción

-YA GUARDEN SILENCIO – les grito a ambos Nagato

-Hai Nagato-sama – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo inclinándose de rodillas ante Nagato. En verdad eran familia.

-Ahora continuando con la conversación cuéntanos lo que ocurrió en Konoha.

-Si se los diremos verdad Nii-sama ttebane

-Bueno por donde empezamos – les contaba Naruto – en Konoha…

-Malditos como se atrevieron siempre me estuvieron engañando lo pagaran caro – dijo Shin para sí mismo.

-Así que ambos son jinchurikis – los gemelos asintieron, Naruko pensó que les iba a pasar lo mismo que en todas partes los rechazaban simplemente por ser jinchurikis, Nagato dándose cuenta de la reacción de su sobrina les dijo – no se preocupen aquí nadie los juzgara se los prometo aquí nunca hemos sido atacados por bijus así que nadie en la aldea les da importancia.

-Gracias – le dijo Naruto a su tío agradecido por calmar a su hermana

-Y que sucedió después prosiguió Shin con la conversación

-Después de eso mi hermano y yo viajamos por todas partes conocimos muchos lugares y mucha gente a y entrenamos mucho para ser ninjas y ya somos muy fuerte – dijo Naruko orgullosa de sus habilidades.

-Ya veo así que ya tienen entrenamiento ninja – dijo ya un poco calmado pero aun con furia dirigida hacia la hoja.

-Ahora deben de tener 8 años si no me equivoco – les dijo Nagato a ambos los cuales asintieron – bien eso quiere decir que en dos años podrán ingresar en la academia.

-QUE EN DOS AÑOS ESO ES MUCHO Y NOSOTROS YA SOMOS FUERTES – exclamo Naruko.

-bueno eso hay que averiguarlo – les dijo Shin a sus nietos – mañana a primera hora Nagato les va hacer una prueba y si prueban valer los ausentare de ir a la academia y empezaran de inmediato misiones.

Mientras esta noche se pueden quedar en la villa del clan ahí encontraran varias casas vacías escogen las que les parezca Perro los guiara – dijo mientras hacia una señal con su mano y salía Perro de su escondite.

-Muchas gracias abuelo – le dijeron ambos Uzumaki a Shin.

-No hay de que para eso es la familia los veré luego.

-Ahh y niños

-SI –dijeron los dos a coro

-Bienvenidos.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Los hermanos se retiraron de la oficina del Uzukage y justo cuando cerraron la puerta el Shin coloco un sello de silencio.

-COMO SE ATREVIERON ESOS, ESOS… DEMONIOS A HACERLE ESO A MIS NIETOS LO PAGARAN – gritaba mientras tiraba todo en su oficina el escritorio, la mesa, todo. Después de un rato se calmó lo suficiente para que Nagato pudiera hablar con su padre.

-Y que vamos hacer padre

-Nada no podemos hacer nada – le dijo resignado – lo único que podemos hacer ahora es cuidar bien de esos pequeños.

-Mañana en la prueba quiero saber todo su potencial, así sabremos que tanto han avanzado quiero que los pruebes en todas las áreas hijo, en especial a Naruto por lo que leí en tu reporte el descubrió a un escuadrón ANBU debe de ser un gran sensor.

-así lo hare padre, pero que pasara con Konoha

-te lo repito no podemos hacer nada tienen más fuerza militar que nosotros y gracias a nuestra alianza no nos han atacado otras aldeas si llegamos a declararle la guerra a Konoha me temo que las demás aldeas aprovechen la oportunidad y nos ataquen asi que no podemos hacer nada.

-Ya veo, me retiro padre

-Nagato

-Si

-Cuida muy bien de ellos han sufrido mucho merecen algo mejor y yo me encargare de eso.

-No tenías ni que decirlo padre ellos me recuerdan mucho a nee-san se parecen mucho a Minato-san pero su actitud es como la de nee-san jajaja.

-Así es ellos dos me los recuerdan mucho – le dijo a su hijo con una cara nostálgica.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO Y DEJEN REVIEWS ESOS SON MI MOTIVACION.

UNA ACLARACION COMO SABRAN EL CLAN UZUMAKI SU CHAKRA ES TAN ESPECIAL QUE TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DEL CLAN PUEDEN PUEDEN VIVIR UN GRAN TIEMPO POR ESO SHIN A PESAR DE SER UN VIEJO TIENE LA APRIENCIA DE UN HOMBRE DE 30 AÑOS.

HABER SI SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DEL PRINCIPE DE KONOHA ESPERENLO PERO NO PROMETO NADA. BYE QUE TENGAN UNAS EXCELENTES VACACIONES.


End file.
